What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/The Doggies
The Doggies is an American hand-drawn animated comedy television series created by Stephen Hillenburg and David Feiss. The series is produced by DreamWorks Animation Television and United Plankton Pictures and premiered on Netflix on September 7, 2013. Plot The series revolves around a family of anthropomorphic dogs named the Doggies and their two roommates the Pussycat Brothers living in the city of New Bark City with "colorful neighbors" and other animals such as Ricky & Ronnie Mouse, Mr. Badgerton, Laura Bunsen, Stacie Macks, Mr. Goat, Dr. Bear, Ronnie Mouse and Barkwig Von Canine. In a similar way to Warner Bros.' The Looney Tunes Show, the series features various segments which wrap around the main plot. These consist of: * Jillian's Corner - a segment featuring Jilian showing different way to make art. * The Pussycat Brothers and Ricky Mouse - a series of shorts focusing on the Pussycats' failed tentatives to catch Ricky. * Buddies - a segment featuring a group of animals in a parody of Friends. * Space Wreck - a parody of Star Trek. Characters Main * George Doggie (voiced by Billy West) - one of the two main protagonists of the show, being Linda's husband and the patriarch of the family. He is a Bugs Bunny/Woody Woodpecker-esque trickster (coincidentally, his voice actor already voiced both characters), despite also being greedy and short-tempered like Fred Flintstone and Daffy Duck, coming with various schemes to fool his rivals or to get money, despite still being kind-hearted to his family and friends. * Linda Doggie (voiced by Grey Griffin) - one of the two main protagonists of the show, being George's wife and the matriarch of the family, serving as the voice of the reason for George's crazy schemes and antics. * Tyler Doggie (voiced by Charlie Adler) - the 17-years-old and eldest child of the Doggie children. He is depicted as a bossy, short-tempered and cynical teenager who is condescending towards his younger siblings. Despite this, he cares deeply about them. * Karen Doggie (voiced by Tara Strong) - the 13-years-old and the first middle child of the Doggie children. She is athletic and likes to play sports such as basketball, baseball, soccer, badminton, tennis, football, etc. * Robbie Doggie (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - the 11-years-old second middle child of the Doggie children. He is depicted to be the most intelligent of the family and studies math and science. He is seen mostly helping Tyler with his problems on babysitting, giving him advice on how to date girls, and how to get his driver's license without failing his driving test. * Jillian Doggie (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - the 10-years-old third middle child of the Doggie children. She is artistic and likes to draw and paint pictures, make 3D models out of modeling clay, and likes exhibiting things in various different types of art such as realism, impressionism, renaissance, modern, surrealism, etc. * Kevin Doggie (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - the 6-years-old fifth middle child of the Doggie children and Wendy's twin brother. (reserved for 763492 is back or Nephelodeon) * Wendy Doggie (voiced by Cree Summer) - the 6-years-old fourth middle child of the Doggie children and Kevin's twin sister. (reserved for 763492 is back or Nephelodeon) * Joe Doggie (voiced by Bob Bergen) - (reserved for 763492 is back or Nephelodeon) * Melissa Doggie (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) - the 4-years-old and youngest child of the Doggie children. She is a spoiled brat with a big ego and is very greedy and troublemaker. * Steven and Sarah Doggie (voiced by Jeff Bennett and Kath Soucie, respectively) - two of the Doggies' neighbors. Steven is George's older brother, while Sarah is his wife. Steven works as a food market casher and Sarah is an unsuccessful, unemployed writter of unpublished children's books. * Sam and Bobo Pussycat (voiced by Rodger Bumpass and Bill Farmer, respectively) - two cat brothers who live with the Doggies. Sam appears to be a selfish, devious, cranky, cruel and unlucky character, but well-meaning and kind-hearted, while Bobo is clumsy and idiotic, but somewhat smart, aspiring to be a stand-up comedian and has skills to impersonate celebrities and cartoon voices. * Ricky Mouse (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a mouse who lives at a hole on the Doggies' house who is commonly chased by the Pussycats, ending up to outsmart them. * Ronnie Mouse (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - Ricky's dim-witted cousin who lives with him in his hole. * Frumpy (voiced by John DiMaggio) - George's pet rhea and best friend. Supporting *'Mr. Crocodile' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - George's short-tempered boss. * Stacie Macks (voiced by Kristen Wiig) - a dimwitted cat who has a crush on Sam, commonly stalking him, despite not having feelings for her. * Dolores Catem (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - Bobo's love interest. Like him, she's also interested on comedy and finds him cute and funny. * Stacie Adams (voiced by TBD) - (reserved for Nephelodeon) *'Laura Bunsen '(voiced by TBD) - a bunny neighbor who is always unlucky. * Barkwig Von Canine (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a German-accented professor who invents gadgets and machines. In one episode, he helps to turn Bobo back into his right age by creating an antidote to the one that resulted to turn him into a baby. * Dr. Melvin J. Bear (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - the Doggies' psychologist. He's normally seen giving advices to Linda when she tries to get George out of trouble. ** Hannah Bear (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - Melvin's niece and assistant. * Colby "Patrick" Framizales (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - the fast food boss and a fat mouse. * Heather Adams (voiced by TBD) - a hound and Linda and Sarah's friend. * George Doggie, Sr. and Grace Doggie (also voiced by Billy West and Grey Griffin, respectively) - George's parents. * Louis Doggett and Lacey Doggett (voiced by Jason Alexander and Kath Soucie, respectively) - Linda's parents. *'Mayor Leonard Lionstorm' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - the eccentric and flamboyant Mayor of New Bark City. Antagonists *'Mr. Badgerton' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - a grouchy badger neighbor who despises the Doggies. He is a liar, a thief and a cheater, amongst other things. *'Mr. Goat' (also voiced by Charlie Adler) - a crazy goat who commonly annoys the Doggies and/or other characters with his various disguises and alter-egos. *'William Weaseltone' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Laney Woodpers '(voiced by Catherine Taber) - Jillian's school rival. She is also outsmarted by Ricky. *'Jake Squirrel' (voiced by Troy Baker) - a squirrel con man who devises plans to scam people out of their money. However, his schemes usually end in failure and humiliation. *'Dastardly Rat' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD Other characters * Lapin Deer (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - a female deer who is the local newscaster for WDOG-TV. * Alyson Marshall/Magical Star (also voiced by Hynden Walch) - a cartoon television character who is a spoof of magical girls like Sailor Moon and Magical DoReMi and Jillian's idol. * The Bear Family (voiced by Doug Lawrance, Rachael MacFarlane and John DiMaggio) - a family of bears who make cameos in several episodes, usually offscreenly beating up somebody who breaks into their house. They are a parody of the Three Bears from the fairy tale Goldilocks and the Three Bears. * Roger Pussycat (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a retired aged British-accented comedian who is Sam and Bobo's grandfather, teaching the latter about how to be a good comedian, and a former star on a hit TV show. His appearance, voice and mannerisms is based on British comedian Ricky Gervais. * Lionald Truon (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) - the President of the United States. He is a caricature of Donald Trump. * Captain Spork (voiced by Fred Armisen) - an parody of Captain Kirk and the leader of the USS Pumpkin Pie. * Clog (voiced by Frank Welker) - an parody of Spock and a robot dog commander. * Darklint Commander (voiced by Nolan North) - the leader of a alien race called Darklints. Episodes See article: List of The Doggies episodes Production Reception Gallery Trivia * The series follows the style of various family-friendly animated sitcoms, mainly Hanna-Barbera's The Flintstones and The Jetsons and Warner Bros.' The Looney Tunes Show, as well as some live-action sitcoms like Disney/Jim Henson's Dinosaurs, ABC's Full House, Nickelodeon's Wendell and Vinnie, CBS' The Honeymooners and Disney's Good Luck Charlie. * The series commonly mocks family and friendship issues, relationships, pop culture and politics. * The series is considered by critics as a "kid-friendly" version of Fox's hit long-running animated sitcoms The Simpsons and Family Guy combined with Hanna-Barbera's 2 Stupid Dogs and Cartoon Network's Cow and Chicken. * Various brands were "animalified" for the show. ** One of the most notable examples is NBCUniversal itself and its fellow companies WarnerMedia, The Walt Disney Company, Viacom, 21st Century Fox, etc. since various of their subsidiaries and some of their medias are commonly present in the series. * It is implied in various episodes that The Doggies is in the same universe as Hillenburg's other series Animal City, leading incorrectly to be considered as part of the series. * Characters * Kevin and Wendy Doggie are mainly based on Gumball and Darwin Watterson. * Melissa Doggie is mainly based on Bart Simpson. * Ricky Mouse and Sam and Bobo Pussycat are mainly based on Tom and Jerry and similar characters like Sylvester Pussycat and Speedy Gonzales, Herman and Katnip and Pixie, Dixie and Mr. Jinks. * Joe Doggie is mainly based on Scaredy Smurf and similar characters like Wembley Fraggle. * Mr. Goat is mainly based on The Red Guy and similar characters such as Mr. Hollywood, various evil scientists, and Roger the Alien. Category:TV Series Category:Alternate Reality